pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Short One/Pendulum Hybrid
Random idea, anything I've done wrong?---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 12:39, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Prot spirit lol, vig ownz, this looks really lolzy but WoH or PnH ownz FrostytheAdmin 12:40, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::What shoudl I change Prot Spirit for, I'm a bit of a newb monk. Swap it for Vigorous or Spirit Bond then?---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 12:41, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::Vig yes, also, why 13 prot, there is no break point there? it should be at 8 or 11 (7+1 or 10+1) FrostytheAdmin 12:42, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Any more qualms or is it ready for testing?---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 12:50, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Tbh, just using guardian well will cover any KD's (of it may hit but you're preventing 50% of their damage anyway), and also no where enough healing would leave you spaming patient with no effect. If you want to move it to testing go ahead but it will go to trash tbh... FrostytheAdmin 12:51, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well where could I get more healing from do you think?---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 12:55, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Not enough room on the bar, PnH takes Dwayna's Kiss, but that's because you gain a skill by not having to take 2 hex removals. FrostytheAdmin 12:56, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Is Vig Spirit needed? Because it's only a small heal, it's not THAT amazing (methinsk I'm shwoing more monk noobiness).---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 12:57, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Vigous spirit is one of the (if not the) best monk spells for arenas. It heals (at 14 healing which you should have) for 19 health per attack or spell, in 30 seconds you could probably attack around 20 times, or cast about 10 spells as such, it will usually add up to around over 250 health gain as long as it isn't removed. For a 5 energy 1/4 cast 4 second recharge spell, that's m'fing amazing. Also it is a great cover hex for veil and you can use it on allies who need cover hexes (conjure's, attunements etc). Generally, vig ownz face. FrostytheAdmin 13:01, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::So no chance of improving I'm guessing. I'll move to userspace.---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 13:03, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Smooth move. FrostytheAdmin 13:03, 2 May 2009 (UTC) It's just to hard to compete against PnH and WoH I suppose, they own arenas.---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 13:09, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :BP was good in TA when you could use it to pre prot everyone against kd's because it lasted 2304820342 seconds and it also fueled smiters boon. 14:55, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::How long did it actually used to last?---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 14:57, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Wasn't it about 20 seconds at maxed smiting or something like that. FrostytheAdmin 15:03, 2 May 2009 (UTC)